Sonic Hearts
by Narurider
Summary: Sonic,Amy and Shadow have always wanted to get off of Destiny Island but what they get they never would have expected.


Now this a weird crossover I know but still I think it well be good.

Well the three main characters are:

Sonic-Sora

Shadow-Riku

Amy-Kairi

* * *

The Dream

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like, is any of this for real... or not?"

Sonic found himself standing on nothing so he took a step forward and as soon as his foot came back in contact to the floor a burst of light blasted Sonic as the floor turned to a glass platform with a picture of Snow white and the seven dwarfs painted on it.

"So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Sonic decided to do as the voice commanded and stepped forward to the middle of the platform then started to look around curiously.

Three metal box-like things sprouted from the platform, on one a shield, another a sword and the last a staff, and while the box things sprouted from the platform the voice came back.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well."

Sonic ran to the sword and grabbed it.

"The power of the warrior.

Invincible courage.

A sword of terrible destruction.

Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes," Sonic replied to the voice.

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Sonic ran to the staff.

"The power of the mystic.

Inner strength.

A staff of wonder and ruin.

You give up this power?"

"Yes I do,"

"You've chosen the power of the warrior.

You've given up the power of the mystic.

Is this the form you choose?"

"Well obviously now can we speed this up I have to help Amy and Shadow make a raft?"

The box things disappeared and the platform started to shatter and eventually it was gone so Sonic started to fall.

"Oh no I'm going to die!"

Sonic ended up on another platform and he started to wonder if he was going to fall again. The sword from early appeared in Sonic's hand as the voice started to speak.

You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Sonic stared in amazement when a small, completely black, creature appeared. He noted that it had only yellow glowing pupils on its face.

It started to walk towards Sonic so he quickly, out of instinct, slashed at it killing it. Another one of the creatures appeared where Sonic couldn't see it and went behind to attack.

"Behind you!"

"Wha-" Sonic trailed off as he quickly did a spinning slash killing the creature. More appeared so Sonic did what he does best, he ran at top speed slashing the creatures one after another. The creatures fell down on the floor defeat but then they turned into pools of darkness slowly covering the whole floor. Sonic got sucked downwards toward the darkness below his feet and when he tried to move it sucked him even further down until it swallowed him whole.

Sonic struggled and flailed his arms around until he notices he is, once again, on a glass platform. He got up and saw a door so he walked towards it then tried to open it but failed.

"I can't open it…"

Sonic turned to see a chest appear so he walks to it and opened it by simply tapping it with his new sword. Then a box appeared so Sonic walked to it and thought it would be a good idea to smash it. This time a barrel appeared so Sonic once again smashed it. Sonic thought it was time to open that door so walked to and it opened up on its on with a ray of light bursting out. Sonic walked towards it as he got swallowed by the light.

"Hold on.

The door won't open just yet.

First tell me more about yourself."

There he was at his home Destiny Islands and in front of him was Rogue, Tails and Knuckles. He talked to Rogue who asked, "What's most important to you?"

"Friendship of course,"

Sonic then talked to Knuckles who asked, "What do you want out of life?"

"To broaden my horizons,"

Sonic talked to Tails who asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Getting old I guess,"

"You want friendship.

You want to broaden your horizons.

You're afraid of getting old.

The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

Sonic then found himself on yet another glass platform and walking forward. Then the creatures from early appeared and Sonic had to defeat them again. When Sonic defeated all of them tiles made of shained glass so he rushed up them to the building roof, which was a glass platform, to hear the voice.

"The closer you get to the light,

the greater your shadow becomes."

Sonic turned around to see his shadow as it came up from the ground and it started to turn into a monster, a giant dark monster with weird pointy feet, so Sonic started to back away then turned around completely just to nearly run off the edge of the roof as the voice spoke.

"But don't be afraid.

And don't forget…"

Sonic ran at the creature, up its leg and chest to the head, then started slashing at it like a lunatic. It's hand smacked Sonic off but he didn't give up and he ran, jumped onto it's arm, ran up the arm while curling into a super fast ball with a sword sticking out. Sonic's ball form hit the creature right in the forehead, the sword piercing for the creature's dark flesh, and he slided down the it's face killing it or so he thought. As he hit the ground the creature started to come down on he and he fall onto his back while trying to crawl away but the creature was blocking all exits. Then Sonic saw a pool of darkness below him and the creature, no the monster, came closer then Sonic saw just darkness.

"-But don't be afraid."

Then the pool of darkness started to crawl over him and he saw the monster come closer to him then once again he saw darkness.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

Sonic started to get swallowed by the darkness as he realised there was no escape.

"So don't forget:"

Sonic finally got swallowed for good.

"You are the one who will open the door."

Sonic wakes up on the beach of his home Destiny Island and he sat up then let out a yawn before laying back down to see Amy's face so he jolted back up again.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted before twisting round to look at Amy, "Gimme a break, Amy."

"Sonic, you lazy bum," Amy replied, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No!" Sonic exclaimed, "This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe,

I couldn't—

Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure."

Say, Amy, what was your hometown like?

You know, where you grew up."

"I told you before,

I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Shadow had appeared with a log in his hands.

"So. I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

Shadow threw the log at Sonic who fell to the ground when he caught it. Shadow walked up to Amy.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"So you've noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together."

Sonic and Shadow had sat down by now.

"I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"Ready? Go!"

Sonic and shadow looked at each other before quickly getting up and running with Amy running quite far behind giggling.

* * *

And there we have it hope ya enjoyed it


End file.
